


But I want you

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaAnakin, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OmegaObi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan enters heat after losing his suppressors.





	But I want you

He could hear him, smell him, feel him in the Force.

Obi-Wan had always been so strict about his suppressors when he was around others, been so good at keeping on top of them.

Especially around Anakin.

But with a war…

Anakin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose as that sugary sweet smell seemed to coat his mouth by being breathed in. Tiny whimpers escaping through the locked door of the room Obi-Wan had taken refuge in. His already burning need curling the Force.

Kark!

Anakin let the back of his head hit the door where he had been sitting for what felt like ages now before he turned around on his knees and knocked. “Obi-Wan.” He called out, surprised by how husky it had gone.

There was an answering little gasp. “What?”

“Let me in? I could help you.” He swallowed hard, imagining what it feel like to have Obi-Wan beneath his hands, the strong and flexible body, twisting and writhing in pleasure as he begged for more, slick between his spread thighs and his hair disheveled in the worst of ways.

“Can’t.” Came a needy whine.

“Why not? I want you. I’ve wanted you since I turned karking fifteen Obi-Wan.” Anakin licked his lips. “Force you smell so good even through the door.”

Harsh breathing was his only answer.

“...I don’t need to bond you Obi-Wan. If that’s what you’re worried about then I can put that away. Trust me to take care of you?”

Okay, Anakin wasn’t actually sure about not being able to resist bonding Obi-Wan but he was going to karking try. Anything for Obi-Wan and those sweet whimpers that seemed to beg his instincts to take care of the other and the smell…

“...But I want you to!” Obi-Wan suddenly wailed and that got Anakin on his feet.

“Obi-Wan?” He questioned, fighting the urge to break down the door.

“I want you to have me and bond me and-and...that’s bad! I’m a Jedi, I don’t...kark.” Obi-Wan wheezed.

“...Obi-Wan if you open the door no one else has to know.” Anakin growled out. “No one but the two of us.”

A breathless moment of silence with Anakin fighting against a needy whine that wanted to escape him before the door opened to a blast of sweet air and a nude Obi-Wan standing there with wide eyes and hair all disheveled.

“Please...” Obi-Wan rasped out.

“Kark.” Anakin swore then firmly pushed Obi-Wan back into the room towards the bed, only half taken in the disheveled blankets that could barely count as a nest as he claimed a kiss he had waited years to have.

Mewling against his lips, Obi-Wan went willingly, his body folding to the bed as he pulled at the others tunics. “Anakin.” He keened. “Alpha.”

Consequences fled their mind and Anakin knelt between Obi-Wan’s spread legs on the bed as he desperately pulled of his own clothes, absently hearing a tear here and there. He was going to have to mend a few holes.

Later.

Much later.

Obi-Wan needed him right now.

There’s just so much slick and Anakin growls as his fingers presses inside Obi-Wan, feeling the other. “Fuck, you’re already stretched. Did you touch yourself?” He rasped out.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, whining needily while pressing his hips back against the fingers.

“Obi-Wan, did you stretch yourself?” Anakin snarled out and the omega jerked too, nodding.

“Had to, needed to, so warm, to warm...Anakin please!” Obi-Wan gave a sob, hating himself and his heats but needing Anakin to much.

“Going to knot you, going to knot you real good. Promise.” The blond groaned and pulled his fingers out hurriedly, shifting the others legs up and resting the others legs on his shoulders while lining up.

Taking a moment of lucidly, he pressed a softer kiss to the others knee before pressing forward into the tight heat awaiting him.

Force it was everything like he thought it would be and yet nothing like he had imagined, feeling Obi-Wan tight heat around him. He closed his eyes and continued forward until Obi-Wan’s knees were brushing his own chest.

The two stared at each other for a breathless moment before Anakin pressed butterfly soft kisses to the others lips, rocking his hips ever so slowly.

The world faded out to just the two and the room, their bodies rocking together, the smell of musk and sweat and Obi-Wan’s pleading little cries as he ran his nails down Anakin’s back, legs falling of the others shoulders to wrap around Anakin’s narrow hips instead as he cried out against the others shoulder.

“Anakin...Anakin please!” He whimpered.

“Bad idea.” Anakin rasped back against the others shoulder.

“Please...I don’t care...want you...need you...PLEASE.” Obi-Wan pleaded, exposing his neck to the other and his bonding gland.

It was a terrible idea.

And Anakin Skywalker was no stranger to terrible ideas.

He bit down on it as fire exploded somewhere near his stomach and his knot locked him inside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave a keening noise of sharp pleasure, eyes closing in bliss as he clung to the other, thighs spasming around the others sides as he rode the pleasure out.

Consequences were for later.

For now they had each other.


End file.
